Ranma & Akane 2-gether 4-ever
by DarkCamus
Summary: Hola, estas invitado a la boda de Ranma y Akane, no será muy lujoso, pero será interesante saber un poco acerca de como llegaron hasta el altar ¿Ne? Al fin Ranma y Akane están juntos... ¡Oh! Olvide especificar... ¿Mencione que es la boda de Ranma Saotome y Akane Mishima? Ranma 1/2 Kampfer x-over. Puede haber una pequeña secuela, pero es un One-shot


Notas de autor: Bueno, este One-shot salió de mi reciente ataque de inspiración. Y como siempre que publico una nueva historia me inspira con más ideas para las demás pues aquí les traigo esta historia de un capítulo.

Ranma & Akane 2-gether 4-ever.

Ranma y Akane se miraron ambos nerviosos pero realmente muy alegres. Era el momento de sus vidas.

"Ranma Saotome, ¿Aceptas a Akane como tu esposa para cuidarla, amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto"

"Y tú, Akane Mishima, ¿Aceptas a Ranma como tu marido para cuidar de él, amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"A-Acepto"

"Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia"

…

_Pausa._

_¿Cómo llegamos a este punto?_

_Regresemos tres años en el tiempo, cuando Ranma tenía solo 17 años, poco después de su lucha contra Saffron._

…

Ranma suspiró mientras se preparaba para su entrada en su nueva escuela, la preparatoria Seitetsu. Después de la fallida boda entre él y su prometida Akane Tendo, Ranma había ido a vivir con su madre, lejos del dojo Tendo y Nerima, pero aún en Tokyo. Desde que estaba en un nuevo colegio Ranma se vio obligado a usar uniforme, afortunadamente de varones.

"Bueno, esto es una mierda" murmuró mientras entraba por las puertas de lo que se señalaba era la sección de hombres de Seitetsu.

Seitetsu, a pesar de ser una escuela mixta, separaba a las mujeres de los hombres en distintas áreas. Ranma no podía ni imaginar lo que le podría pasar si se transformaba en chica en medio de una clase llena de varones lujuriosos que no veían chicas sobre una base regular.

Suspiró y al fin se armó de valor para entrar.

_Una semana después…_

La última semana había sido dura para el artista marcial, los maestros de ese lugar en realidad si se dedicaban a enseñar a diferencia de los de Furinkan, así que Ranma se encontró en la biblioteca buscando material para un trabajo escolar. La biblioteca era de los pocos lugares donde se admitían ambos géneros.

Ranma parpadeó confundido cuando vio una pila de libros moverse por sí sola en su dirección, pero poco después notó que en realidad era una chica la que estaba cargando tal pila de libros. Supo que era chica ya que la única parte visible de ella eran las piernas, debido a los libros, y al no usar pantalón era obvio que usaba falda y era mujer.

"Por no hablar que tiene piernas bonitas…" susurró muy bajo Ranma, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Luego fue a auxiliar a la pobre chica que apenas podía con los libros.

"¡Kyah!" la niña exclamó al perder el equilibrio y esperó el golpe que se daría al caer.

No llegó.

Experimentalmente, abrió un ojo para ver que había impedido que cayera, y vio a un guapo estudiante, de ojos azules y pelo negro en una coleta sujetándola firme pero suavemente.

"A-Anou…-"

Ranma tuvo planeado ayudarla con los libros, pero al ver que la chica había perdido el equilibrio, la seguridad de la chica tuvo mayor prioridad que los libros que actualmente estaban desparramados en el suelo.

"Ten cuidado"

"G-Gomen"

"No te disculpes, no es tu culpa, simplemente perdiste el equilibrio. Aquí. Déjame ayudarte" Ranma quiso ser amable, y quizá, ganar una amiga. Todos sus compañeros de la sección masculina eran como se los imaginaba: pervertidos.

La chica se sonrojó al ver que Ranma le ayudaba a levantar los libros caídos.

"Soy Ranma por cierto"

"A-Akane"

"¿Akane?"

"H-Hai"

"Te llamas igual que una conocida mía. Curioso ¿no?"

"Supongo" Akane era una chica tímida así que por naturaleza se sintió algo empequeñecida al lado de Ranma, ya que él, a pesar de que el uniforme de varón cubría todo su cuerpo, aun mostraba una figura musculosa y trabajada.

"Entonces. ¿Para que necesitas todos estos libros?"

"Um. En realidad no los necesito, solo los estaba ordenando. Soy la encargada de la biblioteca"

"Oh ya veo. Hey, quizá me podrías ayudar a encontrar algún libro que me sirva para mi proyecto"

"¡Claro!" dijo Akane con más confianza.

Ranma no pudo evitarlo, en verdad quiso hacerlo pero no pudo. Él estereotipó a Akane como la ratón de biblioteca tímida típica. Era muy linda esa timidez en su opinión.

"Linda pulsera azul, por cierto"

"A-Ah gracias"

…

_Otra semana después…_

Ranma y Akane caminaban por los pasillos de la sección de hombres. Akane era de las pocas estudiantes con acceso a ambos lados, y ya que Ranma era su único amigo hombre (a causa de su timidez) ella pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Desconocido para la Mishima y el Saotome, los estudiantes de la sección varonil les consideraban pareja.

Por otra parte Ranma estaba muy contento, le encantaba Akane. Lo que más amaba de ella era su timidez, era realmente sencillo hacerla sonrojar y mostrarse tímida. De hecho, Ranma se encontró insinuándose a sí mismo con tal de ver ese bonito tono rojo en sus mejillas. También era muy divertido ver la pasión con la que hablaba acerca de las tareas escolares y el estudio en general pues en esos momentos ella olvidaba su timidez.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y entraron, dirigiéndose a unos de los estantes más apartados por un libro que ayudaría a Ranma en su nuevo proyecto de historia.

Iban ambos caminando cómodamente, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro, cuando una chica castaña de ojos azules pasó al lado de ellos. Ranma notó como todos los chicos de los alrededores babeaban por ella con corazones en sus ojos. Ranma le echó otro vistazo a la chica y se preguntó qué demonios había de especial en ella. Luego se volvió a ver a Akane y notó que sus ojos verdes veían al suelo algo triste.

"Hey, ¿Por qué ese semblante?"

"No… por nada"

"… Hmm, si tú lo dices… oye, ¿Quién era esa chica?" Ranma notó como después de su pregunta Akane parecía más triste.

"Ella es Kaede Sakura"

"¿Por qué todos la miran como si fuera una especie de diosa o algo así?"

"¿Eh?" Akane se mostró confundida "P-Pues p-porque es muy b-bonita"

"Si ¿Y?"

"¿Ah?"

"Si, es bonita… ¿y qué más?"

"Um… ¿debería haber otro motivo?"

"Duh. Claro, todos esos iditas están babeando por ella y ni siquiera la conocen. Pfft"

"¿Q-Quieres decir que no te gusta?" en realidad, el tono de Akane sonaba esperanzador.

"Oh claro 'Soy Ranma Saotome y me gusta una chica de la que no se nada solo porque es bonita'" Ranma dijo con sarcasmo goteando en su voz "No, no me gusta"

"Um" Akane brilló por un momento, pero luego se marchitó… si Kaede no atraía a Ranma seguramente sus gustos solo serían complacidos con una verdadera diosa…

"La verdad, te prefiero a ti"

El rostro de Akane se volvió tan rojo como el pelo de Ranma-chan.

Ranma en realidad no lo decía en un aspecto romántico, solo dijo que prefería la compañía de Akane a la de Kaede, pero Akane malinterpretó eso.

…

_De vuelta al presente…_

…

Los invitados a la boda se levantaron y aplaudieron al ver a los dos novios besarse.

En las primeras filas estaban un chico de pelo y ojos azules con un peluche de un tigre destripado realmente feo en uno de sus brazos, a su lado una chica de pelo negro y ojos entre azules y violetas sostenía otros dos peluches: uno de un lince electrocutado y otro de un conejo con las tripas de fuera, ambos muy feos. Eran Natsuru Senou y Shizuku Sango, junto a los peluches Harakiri Tora, Kanden Yamaneko y Seppuku Kuro Usagi, respectivamente.

Entre ellos dos, Natsuru recordaba cómo había conocido a Akane y Ranma, también fue la primera vez que Ranma veía a Akane como una Kampfer .

…

_Dos años y diez meses atrás…_

…

"¡Shine!" (Muere)

"¡Kya!"

Una chica de pelo y ojos azules corría por su vida mientras era perseguida por una pelirroja de ojos rojos la cual le estaba disparando con una pistola M1911A1 Springfield Armory Loaded.

"¡Auxilio!"

Ranma iba pasando por ahí, realmente había ido a buscar a Akane a su casa, pero al no encontrarla decidió vagar por las calles y con un poco de suerte toparse con ella. En lugar de eso encontró a una atractiva pelirroja disparándole a una aún más atractiva chica de pelo azul.

"¡Hey!" Ranma saltó a detener la pelea.

La chica de pelo y ojos azules solo lo vio con sorpresa cuando tomó la muñeca de la pelirroja. La pelirroja le miró con furia y… ¿traición?

"¡Ranma! ¿Por qué me detienes?" dijo la pelirroja enojada.

"… ¿Te conozco?"

"¡¿Cómo que si me conoces?! Soy Ak-…" la pelirroja se detuvo, como si recordara algo que había olvidado.

Mientras la pelirroja estaba en reflexión, Ranma se dirigió a la chica de cabello azul.

"Hey, aprovecha y vete"

"¿Estarás bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes"

Pero cuando intentaba huir, Akane la notó y comenzó a dispararle de nuevo. Lo que pasó después fue muy rápido y ocurrió en siete segundos en total:

-Un rociador de pasto se rompió y salpicó de agua fría los alrededores. Ranma se volvió chica.

-Una chica castaña, identificada como Kaede Sakura caminaba por la acera, de cerca a la zona de batalla.

-La pelirroja empezó a disparar en dirección general de la chica de pelo azul. Esa dirección también resultó ser la de Sakura.

-Ranma-chan y la chica de pelo azul se arrojaron a Kaede para retirarla del peligro.

-Por mera casualidad la cara de la chica de pelo azul terminó en el pecho izquierdo de Kaede, mientras que la cara de Ranma-chan terminó en su pecho derecho. Tan suave…

-La pelirroja hervía de celos y furia.

-La chica de pelo azul sacó a Kaede de peligro mientras Ranma se quedó, usando su Amaguriken para atrapar las balas que iban en su dirección.

Y luego todo volvió a ser normal.

Antes que la pelirroja pudiera moverse, Ranma llegó a su lado y de un simple pero certero golpe en el cuello la dejó inconsciente.

Imaginen la sorpresa de Ranma al ver como esa pelirroja se convertía en Akane Mishima frente a sus ojos…

_Una hora después…_

Akane abría los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con varias cosas: un leve dolor de cabeza, estaba en un lugar poco familiar, pero no desconocido y también la mirada preocupada del que había llegado a ser su único amigo masculino.

"¡Ranma!"

"Tienes mucho que explicar Akane"

"¿A-Ah?"

"¿Por qué eras una pelirroja?" Ranma preguntó al fin.

"… E-Etto… ¡H-Hey! ¿Por qué eras TÚ una pelirroja?" dijo Akane a la defensiva.

"Uh…" Ranma creía que Akane no lo había visto transformarse o al menos no le había prestado atención.

"¿Y bien?"

"¡Hey! Pregunté primero"

"Si, ¡Pero el cambio del color de pelo no es tan grave como un cambio de genero completo!"

"Err"

"…"

"…"

"Hahahaha" ambos se echaron a reír de la nada.

Ranma estaba especialmente encantado, le gustaba mucho ver a su tímida Akane Mishima intentar ser fuerte, eso la hacía ver más tierna y linda. Esa pelirroja sin embargo, le erizaba la piel y no precisamente de miedo…

"Pues verás-… " Ambos se interrumpieron al hablar al mismo tiempo.

"Tu primero" volvieron a hablar a la par.

"No, tu primero" una vez más hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"Bien, entonces yo" dijo Ranma al fin "es una maldición china, verás-…" y así Ranma le contó todo lo acontecido en Jusenkyo e incluso algunas de sus experiencias con su maldición en Nerima.

"Ah, bueno… verás yo era una pelirroja porque-…" y Akane le contó como Seppuku Kuro Usagi le había dicho que era una Kampfer y que tenía que pelear contra las Kampfer rojas.

"Pero Akane, esa chica tenía una pulsera azul igual que la tuya"

"¿En serio? ¡Entonces era una aliada!" Akane parecía mortificada.

"Ya, tranquila. Está viva así que podemos arreglar las cosas con ella, solo debemos averiguar cuál es su identidad civil"

"C-Creo que tienes razón"

…

_Volver al presente…_

…

Ranma sonrió a su esposa Akane Mishima ahora Akane Saotome. Él siempre pensó que iba a haber una Akane Saotome, pero no imaginó que esa Akane no fuera de pelo azul oscuro y ojos castaños sino que fuera de cabello castaño / pelirrojo y de ojos verdes / rojos, dependiendo su forma: civil o Kampfer.

Recordaba cómo habían ido a través del lio de las Kampfers rojas y luego hicieron una tregua para combatir a las Kampfers blancas, las cuales sorprendentemente comandaba Kaede Sakura…

Hablando de Kaede, ella se había enamorado de la forma femenina de Natsuru y de Ranma, trayéndoles muchos problemas. Al final Natsuru decidió quedarse con Shizuku Sango y actualmente estaban comprometidos. Kaede aún les atacaba ocasionalmente y Mikoto Kondou, la amiga de la infancia de Natsuru, la cual resultó ser también una Kampfer, terminó por enamorarse de un chico llamado Keitaro Urashima (Nota: XD)

Ranma estuvo mucho tiempo entrenando a Shizuku y Natsuru para hacerlos buenos luchadores. Pero lo hizo con un propósito. Y es que tras mucha convivencia, después de un año y medio de haber conocido a Akane Mishima, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella…

…

_Un año y medio atrás…_

…

Ranma estaba muy nervioso. Había citado a Akane en un restaurante de comida francesa muy elegante y fino. Usualmente él no tendría dinero para pagar tal cosa, pero su antiguo rival Piccolet Chardín era dueño del lugar, y como ahora eran amigos le había dado una cena gratis. Ranma se removía nerviosamente en su lugar, su esmoquin solo aumentaba su nerviosismo ya que le incomodaba.

Por la puerta al fin la vio entrar. Estaba en un vestido rojo con toques en negro. Tenía sus gafas habituales.

Akane tampoco era muy fanática de la ropa elegante, pero debido al lugar tuvo que usar un vestido de gala, además Ranma en un esmoquin era algo tan raro como hermoso. La única vez en que lo había visto así fue en su graduación de Seitetsu.

Ella llegó a la mesa y tímidamente tomó asiento, pidieron sus comidas, pero no hablaron realmente. Los dos estaban demasiado nerviosos: Akane por la expectativa de que Ranma le dijera algo importante y Ranma porque le ponía de nervios declarársele a una chica, más si se veía tan bella como Akane.

Poco a poco la tensión bajó y simplemente cenaron sin decirse nada, pero en un cómodo silencio. Mentalmente Ranma se animaba a declararse y Akane mentalmente se preguntaba si esa salida contaba como una cita con Ranma.

Después de cenar, Ranma tímidamente la invitó a dar un paseo por el parque. Akane tomó su brazo y caminaron por el solitario parque pues ya era media noche. Llegaron a una zona apartada del resto de áreas recreativas del parque y Ranma se decidió a hablar.

"A-Akane y-yo… tú me, me-… um, yo te a-a-am-…" se detuvo al sentir un cilindro metálico en su cabeza "¿Akane?"

"Dilo de una maldita vez" Akane amenazó a Ranma, ahora en su forma Kampfer, con su pistola en su cabeza.

"P-pero…-"

"¡Dilo o te vuelo los sesos!"

"¡Te amo!"

"¡Yo también!" y sin dar tiempo a Ranma para sorprenderse se lanzó a besarlo de un modo tan apasionado que solo le sería posible conseguir en su forma Kampfer.

No fue la típica confesión romántica de novela, pero era única y eso era lo importante.

…

_Volviendo al presente…_

…

La fiesta para los novios era lo máximo. No fue un evento de lujo ni con muchos invitados, pero seguía siendo una buena celebración.

La lista de invitados era mínima: Nodoka, la madre de Ranma, algunos excompañeros de escuela con los que se llevaron bien, Shizuku, Natsuru, Mikoto, Keitaro (XD), Kasumi Tendo y algunos amigos de Furinkan de Ranma. En total eran alrededor de 35 personas.

Sin embargo en el fondo había alguien quien no estaba feliz ni se divertía…

…

_Un año y cuatro meses antes…_

…

Akane (Tendo) en realidad no quería demostrarlo, pero estaba emocionada. Después de cuatro semanas vería a Ranma de nuevo. Ranma había estado visitando el dojo Tendo una vez al mes desde que se había ido y ese era el día designado para su visita. Akane vestía una falda roja y una blusa amarilla, con una cinta roja en el pelo.

Cuando Ranma llegó, saludó a todos, pero a Akane solo le dio un saludo rígido no volvió a dirigirle la mirada, era como si la estuviese evitando. Ella esperó pacientemente hasta que su familia dejara los saludos y se fueran para hablar a solas con Ranma, él al notar eso quiso salir, huir.

"Espera Ranma"

"¿Qué sucede Akane?" preguntó sin voltear.

"¿Por qué me tratas así? La última vez que nos vimos también estabas actuando muy frío conmigo ¿sucede algo?"

"No"

"Dime"

"… Akane, yo… quiero romper nuestro compromiso"

Akane estaba en shock "¿Q-qué?"

"Quiero romper nuestro compromiso. Nunca nos llevamos bien en realidad, solo unas pocas veces y siempre discutimos… además de que la distancia no ayuda a una relación"

En el fondo Akane sabía que eso último era cierto. Genma y Soun al principio habían sido renuentes a dejar que Ranma se fuera a vivir con su madre, pero tras ser amenazados por la Katana de Nodoka aceptaron alegando que la distancia alimentaba el amor y la pasión; Akane quiso creer eso sin darse cuenta de que su relación se deterioraba. Pero incluso sin amor podrían intentarlo para ver si esos sentimientos podían nacer…

"¿P-Porque no lo intentamos al menos?"

"… … Akane, estoy enamorado"

Y así el corazón de Akane Tendo se destruyó.

"Me enamore de una gran chica, se llama Akane-…"

La esperanza resurgió en la cara de Akane.

"Mishima. Akane Mishima"

Y esa esperanza fue brutalmente aplastada, escupida y pulverizada.

"Oh"

"lo siento. Pero yo realmente la amo. En algún momento te amé, pero incluso los sentimientos que tuve por ti en el pasado no se comparan a lo que siento ahora por Akane (Mishima)"

Akane (Tendo) solo asintió y fue a su habitación a llorar en silencio.

…

_De nuevo en el presente…_

…

Ranma tuvo que luchar contra Ryoga, Genma y Soun después de eso. El primero estaba furioso con él por hacer llorar a la Tendo menor. El segundo porque su boleto a la jubilación se había escapado y el tercero estaba enojado con él por incumplir su compromiso, lastimar a Akane y porque estaba impidiendo la 'unión de las escuelas'

Ranma había estado entrenando a Natsuru y Shizuku para que fueran luchadores mucho mejores y no necesitaran la ayuda de Akane (Mishima) en los combates contra las Kampfer blancas. Oh, sí. El y su esposa tomarían unas vacaciones… una muy larga luna de miel de seis meses. Ranma tuvo que trabajar como loco durante meses para conseguir ese dinero.

Fueron las peleas entre las Kampfer y eventos escolares los que permitieron que Ranma se centrara en Akane Mishima y no en Akane Tendo, de hecho, Ranma solo se acordaba de ella una vez al mes pues su cerebro estaba ocupado en las constantes luchas, su escuela y las peculiaridades de convivir con Akane, Natsuru, Shizuku y Mikoto.

Ranma y Natsuru se habían vuelto casi como hermanos. Ya que ambos se convertían en chicas tenían gran empatía entre sí. Si Herb hubiera estado ahí con ellos serían como los tres mosqueteros.

La madre de Ranma, a pesar de no aprobar el deshonor traído al clan debido al incumplimiento del acuerdo Saotome / Tendo, les apoyó en su relación, principalmente porque quería nietos.

Nabiki había sido sobornada para guardar silencio por unas semanas al menos, para que cuando todo el mundo en Nerima se enterase de su boda ellos ya estarían muy lejos.

Fue debido a todo el esfuerzo y planificación de su boda que Ranma se aseguró que no fuera interrumpida: Ranma pateó a P-chan (Ryoga) hacía el horizonte lo más lejos que pudo para que se perdiera y no lo volviera a ver en meses. Rompió los brazos y piernas de Genma y Soun. Había encadenado a Mousse en su forma de pato y Akane (Mishima) había encadenado a Shampoo en forma de gato, todo mientras Cologne estaba en China. Ukyo había ido a una convención de chefs en Okayama. Y la cereza del pastel fue que amarró y amordazó a la familia Kuno (Kodachi, Tatewaki y el director) y la arrojó a un precipicio, pero conociéndolos, eran demasiado estúpidos como para morir ahí.

…

…

Si alguien preguntara a Ranma que amaba de Akane Saotome (antes Mishima) diría que es su timidez, dulzura y como siempre suele interpretar cada palabra de doble sentido en un sentido pervertido y seguir pareciendo inocente e ingenua. Pero también amaba su pasión en su forma de Kampfer, dios ¡qué mujer!, en esa forma todo en ella lo provocaba. Era mucho el autocontrol que requería para no tirársele encima y violarla cada vez que la veía así.

Si alguien preguntaba a Akane que amaba de Ranma Saotome diría que es su confianza, ya que como ella siempre fue una niña con baja autoestima tener como pilar de apoyo a Ranma era algo que le daba gran fortaleza. Amaba la forma en que se enternecía al verla sonrojarse o tartamudear. También amaba la mirada lujuriosa y llena de deseo que le daba cuando ella estaba en su forma de Kampfer, la hacía sentirse deseada y amada. También amaba las miradas celosas de las chicas que le veían caminar a su lado de la mano, fue muy curioso en verdad, ella que siempre fue tímida e invisible ahora era la envidia de todas. Otra cosa que amaba es que Ranma literalmente, solo tenía ojos para ella, cuando ella estaba alrededor Ranma siempre la veía, ya sea directamente o de reojo, y si se veía obligado a ver a otro lado miraba con cierto desprecio e irritación, pero cuando volvía a mirarla sus ojos se iluminaban.

"Te amo Ranma"

"Y yo te amo a ti Akane"

Y ambos fueron a consumar su matrimonio oficialmente.

…

…

Notas del autor: Fue un One-shot que rondaba mi mente, me dije: "hmm y… ¿Qué si Ranma se queda con Akane… pero no con la que conocemos? Y empecé a pensar en otras Akanes y solo me vino a la mente Akane Mishima, yo adoro a esa chica así que me dije ¿Por qué no? Es solo un One-shot de satisfacción personal. Y pues salió esto. Saludos.


End file.
